The present invention relates to a magnification ratio selectable type electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to a stepless magnification ratio selectable (zoom) type electrophotographic copying machine.
A new type of electrophotographic copying machine is provided which is of stepless magnification ratio-selectable type, called a zoom type herein. A keyboard is provided for selecting the magnification ratio over a wide range, so that a desired maginification ratio of an original can be selected. However, the selection operation of the magnification ratio is complicated, in particular, when a different magnification ratio is repeated frequently. Therefore, the present invention is expected to simplify the selection operation.